Off to University at last
by Friendsfan
Summary: Rory has gone off to Harvard. (It's a songfic).. read and review!*!updated!!**
1. Default Chapter

(A/N-Hey people. This is my first songfic.. so bear that in mind when you read it! Hope it's good.. and as usual.. read and review!)  
  
It was a cool, autumn morning. Rory had just woken up. She sleepily glanced at her alarm clock. It was six in the morning. In a few more hours, Lorelai would be driving her to Harvard. It was awesome that she had been accepted, but Rory didn't want to be away from the people that she loved, especially her mom. Rory layed in bed for an hour, realising that she wouldn't be sleeping in that bed again for quite awhile. Than she headed downstairs to make coffee. Lorelai came into the kitchen awhile later and fondly planted a kiss on Rory's cheek.  
  
"Hey university girl." She said. "Excited?" "I was," Rory replied. "Now I'm not so sure. It'll be so hard to leave everyone. I'm gonna miss everyone. I'm gonna miss you." Lorelai nodded as Rory gave her a hug. "Same with you, Babe. I'll miss you too."  
  
All my bags are packed I'm ready to go I'm standing here outside your door I hate to wake you up to say goodbye But the dawn is breakin this early morn The taxi's watitng, he's blowing his horn Already I'm so lonesome I could cry..  
  
A few hours later, just as they were leaving to go, Lane, Luke and Dean came by to say goodbye to Rory. Luke hugged Rory first. "It's not going to be the same without you here. I mean, who's going to help drink all of my coffee?" Rory laughed as she hugged him back. Than she hugged Lane. No words were needed as they embraced each other. "Best friends forever?" she asked Lane. "Always and forever, gurl. Love you." Lane replied. "Love you too. Call lots, okay?" Rory asked. "Of course. Talk to you later." Lane said, a lump forming in her throat. Dean was last. He and Rory shared a long, passionate kiss. Rory closed her eyes. This felt right. With Dean. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," she whispered back.  
  
Gathering her bags, Lorelai and Rory headed towards their car. Rory felt tears slipping down her cheeks as she waved goodbye to them.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me Say that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh Babe, I hate to go..  
  
Lorelai glanced at her, and said comfortangly, "Nothings going to change, Ror. Everything will be the same when you get back home."  
  
"I know," Rory replied. "It's just hard to let go." Lorelai nodded in agreement. She knew exactly what Rory meant.  
  
After driving for a few hours, they came upon Harvard. Lorelai parked the car and said, "Come on." Rory shook her head. "I'm not sure if I can do this now," she admitted. "Rory, honey. You've wanted this for so long. Don't let anyone stand in the way of your dreams. I'll help you get your dorm ready and visit for awhile. It won't be so bad." Lorelai said, holding out her hand. Hesistant a bit, Rory reached out and squeezed it, than they both got out.  
  
Now the time has come to leave you One more time let me kiss you Close your eyes, and I'll be on my way Dream about the days to come When I don't have to say..  
  
"Well, here we are," Rory said as they entered the dorm. "My home away from home." Lorelai grinned. "You're gonna love it here, sweetie." She started to lift up Rory's bag of books that Rory had brought. "My God, Rory. How many books did you bring?" Rory laughed. "Let's just say, too many to count." After making Rory's room pretty, it was time to say goodbye. Rory didn't want to say goodbye. It was hard enough saying bye to the people that you cared about, but saying goodbye to your best friend was the hardest of all.  
  
Rory nodded. Both of them sniffling, they embraced eachother for a long time. Neither of them really wanted to face the fact that they weren't going to see much of each other for a few years. "I love you Mom. You mean the world to me." Lorelai hugged her harder and kissed her on the forehead. "Right back at you, hun. You'd better come for some visits, or you'll have a very miserable mother waiting at home." "I promise," Rory answered. "Bye mom." "Bye," Lorelai said as she slowly, despairengly walked out of the door. As soon as her mom left, Rory sank down on her bed and cried. This was going to be hard.  
  
Back in the car, Lorelai laid her head on the steering wheel of the car and sobbed. She missed Rory already. After a few minutes she pulled out of the driveway and began the long road home to Stars Hollow without her daughter.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me Say that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go Cause I'm leavin on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh Babe, I hate to go.. 


	2. Home the best place to be

Rory sighed as she got her books ready for the morning ahead of her. She gazed longingly out her window. Her dorm still didn't feel like home, and Rory was having seroious doubts about whether it ever would or not. The work was easy; the people nice; but something was missing. That something was her Mom. Rory was so used to seeing her mom everyday when she woke up. Now she was by herself. And that was really hard. She had been at Harvard for a little over a month now, and hadn't visited home yet. She had been too busy with work. Lorelai called her everyday, and they had had some pretty good talks. They both missed each other like crazy. Lane had phoned her too, as well as Dean. Rory missed them both like crazy, but had to admit, she missed her mom more. She wiped her face as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. It was Thursay. Only one more day till the weekend, when she would be able to do what she wanted to.  
  
Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai was getting ready to go to work. She was running late. Out of habit, she knocked on Rory's room. "Hey Sweets. Get up." She realised then that Rory was gone. Lorelai looked solemn and sad as she walked into the kitchen to get some more coffee. After a few minutes,she raced out the door, and ran into the inn. Michel was waiting for her at the desk. "You're late," he said dissaprovingly.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I'm sorry," she replied. "It won't happen again." Michel didn't answer her. He just left. Lorelai was stuck with answering the phone, which she hated to do. This day was turning out horrible already. Sookie was home sick with a cold, so she had nobody that she could talk to. Pouting, Lorelai sat down at the desk of the Inn. This day wasn't going at all the way she wanted it to.  
  
Back at Harvard, Rory went to her first lecture. Unlike other people, she actually took notes in class. It really bothered her when people talked when the teacher was speaking. Her hand sore, Rory put down her pen and looked around the room. Mostly everyone had a coffee cup on their desk. Rory grinned. She missed having coffee with her mom at Luke's.  
  
That afternoon,as Rory was doing her homework, she had a spontanious idea. What if she surprised Lorelai and came home for the weekend? Rory thought and thought about and it and finally decided that she would do that. She could use a break. Rory quickly packed a change of clothes and got on the bus that would take her to where she wanted so badly to go.  
  
Lorelai stared out the window gloomily. It was raining. She hated when it was raining. She hated it that Rory wasn't with her. Michel entered the room. "Lorelai!" he said exasperated. "Come on and help out! You're being incredibly lazy today." Lorelai got mad. "You know what? I'm not lazy. You're just being extremely rude today. I miss Rory. That's why I'm sad. But do you care? Of course not." She got up in a huff and stormed out the door.  
  
As she got closer to home, Lorelai let out all of her emotions. It was on days like these that she and Rory would settle down on the couch,watch movies, and exchange bad days with each other. Now that didn't happen. Lorelai parked the car in the driveway and started up the sidewalk. She recognised someone that suspisiously looked like Rory, sitting on the porch steps, getting soaking wet. Lorelai instantly forgot about her bad day as she smiled at her daughter.  
  
My happiness is slowly creeping back Now you're at home  
  
If it ever starts sinking in  
  
It must be when you pack up and go  
  
Rory smiled back at her mother. Lorelai ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Rory clutched her like she never wanted to let her go. "I missed you too much," Rory said. "I had to surprise you." "Silly, silly girl," Lorelai said, planting a kiss on Rory's forehead. "Come on, let's get you dry."  
  
I know I know I know what is inside I miss you darling In a heartbreakin way If I could I'd be calling  
  
You home to stay  
  
  
  
As she got inside, Rory let go of her mother's hand and raced to her room. She looked relieved. "It's just like I thought it would be." She said thankfully.  
  
Lorelai laughed. " I didn't touch anything, just visited it when I got lonely." Rory smiled softly at her mother.  
  
"Come on, I'll make coffee." Lorelai said. Rory got changed and joined her mother downstairs.  
  
"So what's new in town?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Well, Luke's fixing up his diner again. Can you believe it?" Rory looked shocked. "Really?" Lorelai nodded. "Yup. We can go visit him tomorrow." "Anything else?" Rory said eagerly.  
  
"Kirk's found a girlfriend, Lane and Dean miss you a lot, Taylor's been having more town meetings, and I'm afficially known as the "annoying girl"at the meetings now. Nothing much. The town feels to quiet without you. The house feels too quiet without you." Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory was silent. "That's the way it feels at my dorm. Way too quiet. I'm glad I'm home, Mom." Lorelai reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Do you want to go visit Lane and Dean tonight?" "Not, tonight. Tomorrow though. It feels nice not doing anything to strenueous."  
  
I could hardly stand it When you walked on the plane I didn't think I could take it Almost went insane  
  
  
  
As I read your letters I felt so much closer to you  
  
I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
When I'm side by side with you  
  
That night, as Rory was getting into bed, Lorelai knocked on her door and snuggled with her daughter for awhile. Rory sighed in content. Lorelai said, "Ror, I'm really happy that you decided to come home." Rory sqeezed her mom harder. "Me too, Mom. This is perfect." The whole weekend was spent just the two of them, remenising over their past and future.  
  
On Sunday night, when it was Rory's time to go, they hugged each other tightly. "Come visit some more, okay kid?" Lorelai asked. "You don't even have to ask." Rory replied, grinning. "Love you honey," Lorelai replied, giving Rory one last sqeeze. "Love you too, Mom." Rory got in her car, waved to her mom, and drove off. She would be home to visit often.  
  
Lorelai stood there with her hair blowing in the breeze. With a half smile, she went back into the house. 


End file.
